My precious raindorp
by ilybakura
Summary: Bakura muses about raindrops, blood and tears. Tendershipping fluff? Yaoi BxR When bored while listening to the rain.


**(A/N: Just something I concocted since Musical notes isn't processing on. This is what happens when you're bored and it is pouring with rain outside.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING UNFORTUNATLY. 

**Tendershipping fluff?)**

Bakura's POV

Looking up, I watch the rain patter down and into my eyes. I had to blink rapidly so the water wouldn't burn my pupils. My white spiky hair was drenched and clinging to my face like wolves to a carcass of meat. Reasons as to why I was standing out in the rain? Wouldn't this be a funny story, I am sure that you'll love to hear it. I did have a warm shelter and I technically still do, it is just I chose to spend my time in the water that falls from the heavens. In Egypt, there were periods of time where it would rain, but it was never quite like this. I don't know why, but I can't help but be drawn into this sort of thing.

Especially when the rain is blood, my long slender and sharp fingers slice through soft delicate skin and I find myself pressing so hard that a spray of red shoots into the air. It excites my inner soul and makes my back tingle with anticipation. Wanting more I press deep holes into the chest of the victim and laugh as water mixes with the red. Making it spread further and mix in with my hair as I now run my fingers through it. Standing up and placing my hands behind my head as I walk away from the body. Now smelling the fresh air, inhaling the scent of water drops from the sky.

My Hikari told me that rain was water from a lake, river or ocean and it is evaporated into the air, forming a cloud. Once the said cloud is full, it will move along the skies and finally release the water in forms of small droplets into the atmosphere. It may so be true, but I like to imagine a little, let myself run wild. Maybe these raindrops are crystals of life and all it took was a simple touch of the right chemical of some sort and it becomes the cure for all deformities. Or maybe, it is something more and something larger.

I can't help but now looking at the ground as my bangs also cling to my forehead. Making it hard for me to see the concrete floors. Brushing my hair away with my hand, I now see how the water rebounds itself off the ground. Making it like a magical mist upon the floors. I smile and then continue my walking. I imagine what it would look like if it was slow motion and freeze framing. How I would love to see it and in the form of many other things. Number one, blood.

Now I notice the cold air that wisped around me. Making the water less desirable, though it will always be on the list of wonders I always think about. I pass through the water sheets and enter the home belonging to me and my Hikari. As soon as my feet touch the ground, water soaks into the carpet and I leave a trail behind me. Now standing in front of the window and watching as water trailed its way down. Leaving water marks, like a maze.

I could hear my Hikari now on a frantic rant; about how I could catch a cold and that I completely soaked the floor. But I'm not listening; instead I smile at him and wave my hand across my face.

"Sit with me."

I could tell he seemed worried, I wasn't like myself, I was to calm and quiet. Rain does things to you I guess. My eyes advert back at the window and so does my Hikari's as we sit at the window seat quietly. A warm blanket around my shoulders as we watch, in silence. Sometimes my Hikari can be just as beautiful as raindrops. I am forever mused by this. I could see his refection in the window, and the way the raindrops drool down his reflected face, makes me grin to myself.

In a way, I want to make my Hikari make his own raindrops with his eyes. But I can't, I need to wait for the right moment and right occasion. Like now.

"I love you."

I knew it. My Hikari's face snapped towards me and at first I couldn't tell what he was doing. My gaze was still on the raindrops that rolled down the window with soft ease and no guilt. I hear a small gasp and a whisper,

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." I reply and as I expected, I heard a choke and a sob from my Hikari.

"I-I love you too!" he sniffed. That is when I finally turned to face him and I knew I accomplished my mission. Tears of happiness were rolling down his cheeks making me inwardly smile. His petite body clung onto me.

Like my hair was on my face.

I love my Hikari's tears, they taste of sweet salt. I don't think any ones raindrops could be more pure than my Hikari's.

"Moments like this should never be wasted." I murmur as he looks up vaguely with still tear filled eyes. Looking into mine. "So let's not waste it, my precious raindrop. Ryou." And I kiss him gently.


End file.
